


To The Future

by Keyts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyts/pseuds/Keyts
Summary: The house key in his hand feels light. Far too light for something that signifies his future as a man who is not out of time anymore. He lets the feeling sink in. A hand appears and squeezes his lightly. Steve looks up and sees Bucky, all hopeful eyes and relaxed shoulders. Right. It was the same for him as well. Both out of a different era, now both here in front of this door. Together. Behind them Sam and Natasha. Their belongings at their feet.





	To The Future

A yellow cab pulls up in front of a weathered brick house in the nicer part of Brooklyn. Natasha, who had sat in the front seat, paid the driver so Sam, Bucky and Steve got out of the car first and carried all their luggage to the front door. They didn’t have a lot of stuff anyway, just a few duffle bags filled with clothing.

Tony was still in the hospital, since he had only survived the snap because of Doctor Strange’s “magical first aid”, as Peter called it, but Pepper and Happy made sure that all the Avengers were cared for which included new apartments, if needed. Most of them didn’t return to America though. Shuri and T’Challa stayed in Wakanda, to help with the rehabilitation progress of their war-ridden country, while Clint took his and Scott’s family on an extensive vacation to Europe where they met up with Peter, who went on a school field trip with his best friends. Wanda had decided to join Thor and the Guardians, to search for a way to bring back her husband while also helping the God of Thunder in his search for Loki. His brother had been spotted fighting alongside the Avengers during the last battle but disappeared again before they could talk. Steve had never seen Thor look as happy as he did then though. His friend had finally found his reason to live again. Their goodbye was filled with heartfelt hugs, honest smiles and promises to keep in touch, as well as another failed attempt of Rocket trying to steal Bucky’s arm. Bucky had told him later, once the space team had left, that the rabbit really grew on him, which made Steve laugh out loud for the first time in a long while. Maybe even for the first time since before the war. Before the superpowers. When he was only a sickly kid living with his best friend in a tiny apartment in Brooklyn. When it was only the two of them.

Of course, he had volunteered to return the infinity stones to their respectable places in time. His life was finally coming together, but there were two things he still needed to do. When Steve returned ten seconds later, to a panicked looking Sam, a confused Bucky and a hysteric Bruce, he had accomplished everything he had set out for. He had had his dance with Peggy. And he had brought back Natasha. She looked incredibly worn out in her rumpled, black fight gear over her white time travel suit, but the tiny smile on her lips and the light in her eyes as she took in her surroundings were something Steve would treasure for the rest of his life. Sam and Bruce ran up to the platform and enveloped them both in a bone crushing hug. Even Bucky put a hand on Natasha’s shoulder to show his support which made Steve’s heart burst with love once again. There were a lot of things they still had to work through, still a lot of pain from the past embed in their bodies and minds, but in that moment, he had felt like he could have fought Thanos on his own all over again if it only meant that he’d have his new family by his side forever. This was exactly were he was supposed to be. Embraced by the people he cherished the most.

Now standing in front of the door to their new house feels like an out-of-body experience for Steve. The door is old, but sturdy and the door mat greets them with a smiley face on it. The vines growing over the brick walls make the house look like a part of nature, like it was always supposed to be right here. Only Natasha getting out of the car behind them and thanking the taxi driver brings him back to reality.

He had spent the last few days in the hospital next to Tony’s bed. They had talked. A lot. They had put their differences aside. Tony had let him inside his heart once again and they had hugged for an embarrassingly long time, before Tony’s kid Morgan exclaimed that she wanted to eat cheeseburgers. Tony retorted, that her godfather would buy her as many cheeseburgers as she wanted, which made Steve wonder if Rhodey was in the hospital as well. He had looked around the room but wasn’t able to find anybody other than the three of them. When he turned back around, confused, he saw that both Starks looked at him expectantly. Seconds ticked by. Then he finally understood that Tony meant him. He wanted Steve to be Morgan’s second godfather. More seconds passed before he hurriedly left the room while assuring the little girl that he would get her as many cheeseburgers as she wanted. It was a tactical retreat in his mind because he didn’t want them to see him cry. He was so incredibly overwhelmed. How could he ever deal with this much happiness in his life? He didn’t do anything to deserve this. The cashier handed him a bunch of tissues as he placed his order for 30 cheeseburgers. Stephen Strange thankfully didn’t comment on his red eyes as they met in the corridor back to Tony’s room.

The house key in his hand feels light. Far too light for something that signifies his future as a man who is not out of time anymore. He lets the feeling sink in. A hand appears and squeezes his lightly. Steve looks up and sees Bucky, all hopeful eyes and relaxed shoulders. Right. It was the same for him as well. Both out of a different era, now both here in front of this door. Together. Behind them Sam and Natasha. Their belongings at their feet.

Taking a deep breath, he smiles and squeezes back.

He pushes the key into the lock and opens the door to their new future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3
> 
> I will continue expanding this au (or canon, in my head) with stories about how their lives are goingt to continue from this point on.  
Also, in my head Clint is Comic!Clint, not MCU!Clint :) 
> 
> In case you are curious:
> 
> This is how the Barbershop Quartet's new Apartment in Brooklyn looks like 
> 
> -> https://thumbs.trulia-cdn.com/pictures/thumbs_6/zillowstatic/ISukj14sjrjhup0000000000.jpg  
-> http://88designbox.com/upload/2017/12/29/brickwall-house-in-brussels-03.jpg  
-> https://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/47315dc9003e2c58_4-5552/home-design.jpg  
-> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2e/ee/e4/2eeee47a4577bc18861982cbdc6216cc.jpg  
-> http://hkworks.info/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/brick-wall-interior-living-room-brick-wall-accent-in-rustic-living-room-design-interior-brick-wall-living-room.jpg
> 
> (The paintings are done by Steve, the books are from Bucky, the interior design is by Natasha and the plants were brought in by Sam)
> 
> PS: English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes. This is not Beta Read!
> 
> PPS: Tweet that inspired this fanfiction -> https://twitter.com/bcrneshcpe/status/1155403122623373312  
My Twitter is venomspideypool in case anybody wants to become friends <3


End file.
